Through The Rabbit Hole
by dunbarisms
Summary: (Early Season 3) Alicia Mendez doesn't back up from her mistakes. Even when her mistakes lead her to an interview with the infamous Joe Carroll. 10 minutes, in and out. Nothing could go wrong. Remember: No eye-contact. (might be continued if people like it.)


**THROUGH THE RABBIT HOLE.**

 **A/N:** _I know this is a long stretch. But I had been watching a lot of movies with serial killers and people interviewing them and I wanted to do something about it. I claim no property of the characters, only Alicia. I might continue this if I get reviews. Also, English isn't my first language so excuse any grammar mistakes._

 _I also make no claim to know how the FBI works. I just wanted to write this._

She knows it's a stupid idea the moment that it went from her brain to her mouth. But she was losing the credits she needed in college. Criminology course was the last thing she needed to complete to get her degree, but, she had been failing it, mostly for lack of a proper good grade. And what she speaks to her professor is almost impossible but she does it anyway when he threatens to fail her completely.

"I can get a full interview with Joe Carroll."

And just like that Alicia knew she found herself in a mess. And she knew she had it coming the moment she told her aunt about it. Recently stressed about her job, Gina Mendez left the FBI for an early retirement. Imagine her surprise when her niece, 20-year-old Alicia came to her home asking for a favor.

"You what?" Alicia gave her aunt credit for not raising her voice at her request. Gina's eyes, big and brown, so similar to her own, stared back at her with what could only describe as surprise. "No way I'm letting you around that man. How could you even think about it?"

"I'm sorry, okay? But if I don't do this I will fail my course." She tries to be reasonable, and Alicia was good at keeping her true emotions hidden. Her hands tug under her jacket's sleeves and walks closer to her aunt. "Just one interview. He can't hurt me-his death sentence is only a month away." Again, mentioning facts to assure the woman before her that she would be alright.

Nevermind that she was actually afraid of the man. The words of reassurance were more for herself than Gina, even if her aunt was still not convinced about the whole thing, Alicia kept talking.

"Just 15 minutes. In and out. I will do my questions and I will be gone." Giving her this kind of clearance meant trouble for Gina. Joe's prison was monitored 24 hours all seven days of the week _. I will be fine_.

They checked everything. No cellphones or sharp objects entered the prison with her. They gave her a list of things she was supposed to do. Knock twice when done with the interview, tap once on the table if there was trouble. But what amazed her the most was what the guard told her just before entering the room, guard's body only allowing her to peak at the orange dressed silhouette of the criminal.

"Don't stare too much. He has a way to get into…people's minds." There is something inside of her that wants to jump at that. People's minds or people like her? Alicia knows what she is. Shy, mostly insecure, quiet girl. Many would say the perfect target for someone as manipulative and charming as Joe Carroll.

But Alicia is not stupid. Joe Carroll won't get into her head. Because she knows who he is, **WHAT** he is. Her hands wrapped around her notebook and the recorder, she takes a deep breath as her aunt speaks once again. She barely hears her as the anxiety building inside of her is slowly driving her insane.

"Alicia. You don't have to do this. You can still change your mind." There is a pleading hiding on her aunt's words that she appreciates. But she shakes her head, she is not one to back away from her own mistakes. Not like her father.

The ringing of the door startles her, her footsteps suddenly the only noise she can hear as she enters the room. She does as she was told, trying not to stare, or hold her gaze too long. His eyes, so black and profound, never leave her body as she takes her seat opposite to his.

She can feel the burning sensation of his eyes even when she tries to set everything quick. They don't have much time and she can feel the air leaving the room as seconds pass by.

"Joe Carroll. My name is Alicia Mendez, I'm here to conduct an interview with you for the next few minutes. Please be concise with each of your answers and don't deflect the attention." Her voice is steady and she feels proud of that moment of hers, but it quickly fades as he speaks, British accent, gentle and whisper-like reach her ears.

"I believe its polite to look at someone in the eye when you ask them a question, isn't it, Alicia?" And almost like in a command, she does as she's told, hazel eyes rising from the notebook and back at the man, the air leaving her lungs for a split second.

A smile forms on his lips, hands on the table everything about him screamed for her to run away, and at the same time, the open invitation to stay.

"Sorry." The word is mumble under her breath but its gets to his attention, eyebrows raised at her. She takes a minute to settle down the recorder, and make sense of the words on her mind, only rising her eyes again when everything was settle. "Are you ready, Mr. Carroll?"

Another smile at that and Alicia's blood rushes down to her legs. She feels ready to run. "Call me Joe."


End file.
